Christmas' Special Angel
by NekoAllenLover
Summary: Christmas at the Oder winds down as everyone goes to bed, but in the middle of the night, their visited by an unlikely guest, who ends up getting caught by the young samurai himself. What do their reunion look like, many years later? Yullen. Two-Shot, may continue upon request.
1. Chapter 1 Tears For An Angel

The order was silent as the inhabitants got ready for bed after the excitement of the holidays.

All except one little short-black-haired boy sitting by the fire place.

He stared at the dying embers with an empty stocking his hand, on the stocking was the name "Alma".

"I know it's my fault, but why didn't you get something too? Even if you can't get it, it still would have been nice to know that you haven't been forgotten..." The boy got up as he dusted himself off. He couldn't do it after all.

As the boy walked away from the darkened fire place, he paused when he heard a sound that resembled talking. Turning around slowly, while drawing his innocence, the boy waited as a soot cloud emerged from the fire place.

With silence once again claiming the small room, the boy decided to call the stranger out, "Who's there, and what is your business?"

"...Dang it... Now I'm sure to get in trouble..." The voice murmured from within the fire place, once again.

"If you're an enemy I will not hesitate to kill you." The boy spoke coldly as he waited for the intruder to show themselves.

"Not only did I get lost, but I also came in late," A form materialized through the thick cloud of soot, "and now I've been seen."

The boy was shocked still as his mind processed what was in front of him: an Angel.

The man, that was so beautiful he could have been mistaken for a woman, was dressed in all white, though it was stained with soot, and had beautiful wings. Though the color of the wings themselves was weird as it was pitch black, the boy dismissed it as being caused from the soot as well.

The man, though he looked young himself, turned to the boy standing there, and also froze, "You're a child? From how you talked I had thought you were another one of those mean adults..." The man walked over to the boy, before pulling on his hair.

"Don't do that." The boy complained, though he blushed lightly as the Angel smiled kindly at him.

"You would look really cute if you grew you hair out..." The Angel spoke softly so as not to be overheard by anyone that happened to still be up, "Not to say that you're not already cute."

The boy blushed a deeper shade as he mumbled under his breath about the stupid Angel saying stupid things. But the Angel simply laughed as he called the boy cute over and over again.

"Oh!" The Angel exclaimed as he saw light coming in through the Order's windows.

The Angel and the boy had been talking the whole night about trivial things, but for some reason, it felt as if they had known each other long before their chance encounter last night, "I have to go now. I'm already in trouble for being seen, and then forgetting to do the rest of the house, but it was fun while it lasted." The Angel smiled as the boy tried to act as if the Angel leaving wasn't a big deal.

"Haha, you really are the cutest thing I've ever seen." The Angel patted the boy's head as he got up to leave.

"Shut up." The boy retorted as he had gotten tired of blushing over the simplest of things that the Angel said.

"What's your name, anyway?" The Angel asked, as he gathered the small amount of items he had had on him when he was discovered by the boy.

"Kanda Yu, but only call me Kanda." The boy, Kanda, mumbled under his breath.

"If you don't want people to call you by your first name, why give them the option by giving them your first name?" The Angel questioned the young boy's logic, making him blush in embarrassment again.

"Shut it, Moyashi!" The boy yelled, forgetting to keep his voice down.

"It seems that I've acquired myself a nickname as cute as the person who gave it to me." The Angel smiled as he crawled into the fire place.

"Wait, what's your name?" Kanda called to the Angel as he tried to delay his new friend's departure.

"I like Moyashi, so you can call me that." The Angel said sing-song as he dodged the real answer.

"That's not what I meant stupid." Kanda complained.

The Angel walked up to Kanda and kissed him lightly on the lips before placing something in his hand, "Don't be sad Kanda, you're not alone, so never think you are... Merry Christmas to you, and to Alma."

Kanda froze at the name, but before he could question his new friend in how he knew the name, he was gone.

Kanda touched his lips, before looking down at his hands to see what the Angel had placed their. It was an hourglass with a pink lotus inside.

A warm, bitter, feeling bubbled inside Kanda's stomach as he stared at the beautifully delicate object I his hands. And he cried.

Kanda Yu cried for a stranger he had just met, and only known for one night, but felt as if he always knew him.

* * *

**Merry Christmas Eve everyone! And if you don't celebrate it... Merry Living Another Year! :D**

**This is going to be a two-shot as explained in the summary, please comment below on whether you liked my attempt at a Christmas Special or not, and what I can do better next year! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Yu-chan, why aren't you helping us decorate?" A red-head teen called to his friend when he saw him leaning against the fire place, doing nothing.

"Don't call me that, Baka Usagi! And I'm not helping because the holiday itself doesn't need decorations." The black-haired teen retorted as he stared at the empty fire place.

"Kanda, are you going to light the fire this year?" A girl with short-purple hair asked as she carried a box of Christmas tree decorations to the red-head.

Not receiving a response from her friend the girl sighed along side the red-head, "Really, Kanda, ever since we found you crying to yourself at the fire place all those years back, you've refused to light the fire place on Christmas..." The girl sighed again when Kanda still didn't say anything.

"Why don't you tell us what happened, Yu-chan? It's not like you're being forced to stay quiet, besides, it'll help us stop worrying about your sudden obsession with the unlit fire place." The red-head insisted as he watched Kanda push himself off the fire place and walk away, before coming back with a sitting pillow, "Are you planning on spending all of Christmas alone again at the fire place? Really, Yu—."

"Stop calling me that." Kanda finally spoke up as he continued to stare, fixated, at the still fire place.

"Well, this year I'm not having it," The girl huffed as she left, as well, to get a sitting pillow, "If you want to spend Christmas alone, then you'll have to leave first."

"Lenalee, not you too, we had a Christmas party planned out and everything! Now you're saying that you're going to ditch it to bug Yu-chan?" The red-head questioned the girl as he, too, went to get a sitting pillow, "You should at least go, Lenalee, I'm better suited to annoy Yu-chan."

"Lavi, I'm not trying to annoy Kanda, I just want to see what he always sits here for, and that's all." Lenalee defended as she tried to get more comfortable on her pillow.

"Right." Lavi muttered as he stared at the fire place along with Kanda.

'_Damn it, now he really won't come again this year because of these two. How long do I have to wait before he finally comes back? He didn't return after the first time, and hasn't since!'_ Kanda screamed in his head as he felt the carefully built patience he had accumulated over the years fail on him.

"What are you guys doing staring at the fire place? You know it won't light until you do it yourself." A voice called out from behind the trio.

"Timothy!" Lenalee called the little boy over, "We're waiting here to see why Kanda always sits here on Christmas, while never actually lighting the fire place."

"Oh, can I join?" Timothy asked as he fidgeted with the helm of his shirt, embarrassed and nervous at the prospect of being rejected.

"Of course you can—Oh, I mean—as long as Kanda's okay with it since we aren't even supposed to be here, and he may not want more people..." Lenalee glanced at the black-haired boy, but receiving a curt nod, she immediately jumps up to go fetch Timothy a comfortable sitting pillow.

"Thanks..." Timothy mutters as he sits, carefully, down on the pillow Lenalee brought him.

'_Maybe he only shows up to kids? I was a child when I met him...'_ Kanda glanced at Timothy, feeling bad for thinking of using him. _'No, I must believe he'll come back to meet me.'_

Hours passed and nothing happened. Lenalee and Timothy had fallen asleep where they sat, and Lavi wasn't too far away from following them. Kanda, though, stayed vigilant as he waited eagerly, _'It's about the same time as when we first met...'_

"Damn it, I can't believe I got lost again! I would think that after all those years of having to be retrained by Master that I would have gotten rid of my directional issues!" A familiar voice echoed throughout the room, startling Lavi, Lenalee, and Timothy awake.

Jumping to their feet, they immediately summoned their weapons, but were shocked to find that Kanda had remained sitting, "Don't." He whispered to his friends as he sat, anxiously, with his muscles tense.

Obeying the black-haired boy's command, the trio put their weapons away and waited as they saw feet suddenly touch the floor of the fire place, "Man, it's been awhile since I came here, but damn, they haven't lit their fire place this whole time? There isn't any soot here at all!"

A figure emerged, causing Lavi, Lenalee and Timothy to gasp in surprise, drawing the intruders attention to them, "Damn it, I've been seen again?! Master is going to be so pissed he's going to detain me for another whole training session!"

The person before them looked to be only 14 years old. Though he had pure-long-white-hair in a small-thigh-high-dress, the most shocking part of the mysterious person, were the pitch-black wings that furled with his frustration.

"An Angel?" Timothy whispered as he stepped from behind Lenalee, who had tried to protect the young boy from the intruder.

"Oh, yeah, I'm sorry about this and all, but can you not tell anyone I was here? The last time I was seen didn't sit well with Master, and—."

"And you regret it Moyashi?" Kanda spoke as he finally stood up from the pillow he had been sitting on. Kanda smiled at the shocked look on the Angel's face, his hands twitched as if he longed to touch the white-haired boy, but he reframed from doing it as he stood in front of the fire place, as if to keep the Angel from escaping.

"You...called me...Moyashi..." The Angel whispered as he walked closer to Kanda, his hands outstretched to touch Kanda's face, but stopped mere inches of the familiar warm skin, "How...could you have known that...name? Unless, you—."

"Unless, I am Kanda." Kanda smiled wider as he relished in the stunned expression of the Angel.

"No! You can't be Kanda! He was this tall, and he was cute, and he never smiled, and he was cute, and he was always frowning, and he was cute! You're not cute! You're—!" The Angel stepped away from Kanda as he started to freak out at the idea that his cute little Kanda was gone.

"I'm what, Moyashi?" Kanda frowned as he tried to regain the space lost between them, but the Angel kept the space the same as he tried to escape Kanda.

"You're handsome! And a lot older!" The Angel yelled as his face became red with embarrassment and frustration.

"Yu-chan, who is this person, and why do you know an Angel?" Lavi asked, confused, as he watched the Angel try to run back for the fire place, but was grabbed by Kanda.

"He's the reason why I stayed by the fire place every Christmas! He's the one who made me cry all those Christmas' ago!" Kanda frowned as he saw the Angel struggle in his arms.

The Angel paused when he heard the red-head call Kanda by his first name, "Yu? Kanda...Yu... So, you really are the little boy I kissed that Christmas..." The Angel stopped struggling, and didn't try to escape when Kanda pulled him into a hug.

"Do you not like me the way I am now?" Kanda asked, his heart heavy at the prospect of having to let the Angel go when he finally had him in his arms.

"No, it's not that, but... Why did you age so much? I was only gone two years, and yet, you're so much older. I don't understand where the years went." The Angel wrapped his arms around Kanda as he admitted his worried aloud.

"Two years? We found Kanda crying at the fire place 12 years ago." Lenalee stated, confused at the Angel's information.

"12?! It's been that long?!" The Angel tried to get out of Kanda's grip, but the arms around him tightened, and he stopped moving, "I'm sorry, Kanda, I didn't know I'd been away retraining for that long."

"Baka Moyashi, you're here now, so it doesn't matter to me how long it took you," Kanda hugged The Angel tighter as he smiled into the boy's soft white hair, "I have a few questions though."

The Angel hummed as he snuggled closer to Kanda's warm body.

"One: Why are your wings still black ever though it's clearly not covered in soot?"

"Born that way, though everyone at home finds it weird too." The Angel muttered.

"It's beautiful, so don't listen to them... Two: What was this retraining you were talking about?"

"Angel's aren't supposed to be seen, and since I was I had to go through training all over again with my mentor, who I have to call Master."

"I see. Lastly: What's your name?" Kanda asked, determined to get his answer this time.

"I guess I should tell you since I did make to wait this whole time... Allen. Allen Walker." Allen smiled as he heard Kanda sigh in relief at finally getting the name of the Angel he had fallen in love with a long time ago.

"So what's this about you crying after I left, Ba-Kan-Da?" Allen teased as he saw Kanda's friends staring at the two of them with their mouths opened wide in shock.

"Shut up, Moyashi," Kanda growled as he swiped the other's feet from under him, making sure the Angel fell on the pillows, safely, "and Merry Christmas." He whispered, the last part, before kissing Allen, once again, on the cheeks.

Causing his friends to promptly faint.


End file.
